<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bloody looking glass by CatelynStark956</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928108">The bloody looking glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynStark956/pseuds/CatelynStark956'>CatelynStark956</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>catelyn can haunt littlefucker. as a treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatelynStark956/pseuds/CatelynStark956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor comes for Petyr Baelish in the night. One he has dreamt of. But one he wishes had never come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bloody looking glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The other day I was mad about that Catelyn most likely will not get to have a hand in littlef*cker’s downfall in the books and so this idea was born. It was haunting me (hehe) and I had to write it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>He had never been in Winterfell while she was alive and still he could see her everywhere. A flash of red hair, skirts disappearing behind a corner, big blue eyes watching him from reflections in windows as he passed them. It was just Sansa, he told himself. She looked so much like her mother that it was easy to mistake her for his dead love. Though sometimes it raised the hairs on his neck because often he could not blame it on Sansa. Often Sansa was nowhere close to him when those things happened. But still, ghosts weren’t real. It was only a tale people used to scare their children.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the northern air and the knowledge of that it had been her home that was making his imagination play tricks on him, that was all. He could not lose focus, he had to use his mind for the right things. Not to imagine things that could not be there. He had to be rid of the delusions that were plaguing him, he just did not know how to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Though it didn’t concern him, not truly. Not until he woke in the middle of the night to the sound of a whispering voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Petyr.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes swept through the room. It was dark, but embers were still glowing in the hearth. It gave enough light for someone to be noticeable. But there was no one to be seen. The bedchamber was empty except for him. He must have imagined it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was just about to lie down when he heard the voice again. It was a woman’s voice, smooth like honey.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ignoring me will do you no good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was no one to ignore, there was no one there. He could feel a shiver go down his spine and he realized that suddenly the room was very cold. Someone wasn’t there. Something was there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Answer me, Petyr.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was almost singing her words in a playful yet clearly threatening way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who are you?” he managed to get out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wished his voice had not trembled like it did, he wished he could have kept it cool and controlled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A laugh like ringing bells filled the room. It swept through him like an ice cold wind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know me. You loved me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course he knew her. Some part deep down in him had known it from the first whisper. No. Some part deep down in him had known from the moment he set his foot in Winterfell and he started seeing things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cat.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something moved in the corner of his eye and when he looked to his left he saw her in the looking glass that stood there. She was there, watching him through it. It was like she was standing in front of it, but there was nothing in front of the looking glass, she was just a reflection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And he had never seen a sight more terrible. Her throat was open from ear to ear and the entire front of her gown was covered in blood. As was her face. Her cheeks had deep gashes in them, like she had been attacked by a bird of prey. Her eyes were unnaturally blue, glowing like lightning. But there was still a perfection over her. Her red locks laid in neat curls with not one hair out of place, and except for the blood her gown contained no signs of what had been done to her. Not a tear, not a wrinkle.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She must have seen the fear in his eyes because her lips curled into a cruel smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You should not be frightened of your own creation, my dear” she said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had not killed her. He had had nothing to do with the Red Wedding. It had been Tywin Lannister’s orchestration, Walder Frey’s orchestration, Roose Bolton’s orchestration. Many people were at fault for it, many had taken part in it, but he was not one of them. He never would have done anything to harm his Cat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I swear, Cat, I didn’t have anything to do with it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She raised a hand, traced the deep cut in her throat with the tips of her long, pale fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was your fault we went to war, you started the conflict between House Stark and House Lannister.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he opened his mouth she just hushed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, sweetling, don’t deny it. You will just make me angry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smile was still on her face and somehow it managed to grow more terrible by the second.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know what you did. I know you made my sister kill Jon Arryn and blame the Lannisters for it. I know you did it so that my husband would go south to investigate it. I know you betrayed him, I know that you are at fault for his death. But once again the Lannisters were blamed for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She raised the hand she had traced the gash in her neck with and put her fingers to the glass. Quite absentmindedly she started drawing little circles with blood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Joffrey Baratheon killed Eddard Stark” he almost whispered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could feel sweat run down his back when she tutted at him and shook her head. Her hand fell to her side once more, but the blood on the looking glass kept trickling down. And he noticed in horror that unlike her it wasn’t just a reflection. There was actually blood on the looking glass.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Quiet, silly boy. The boy king would not have had the chance if you had not betrayed my husband. Had Cersei not been warned beforehand and had he had the city watch on his side things would have gone his way. It might have been treason but he was right. The children were bastard abominations, born of incest between twins. You knew that. You are corrupted, and you have always been.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t breathe. Every breath seemed to get stuck in his throat and his head was spinning. The room was spinning. The only thing that was still was her. He didn’t know if it was she that was doing it to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You did everything just to get him killed. And because of that my family and everyone I loved suffered tremendous amounts of pain that no human should have to be put through. Two of my sons are dead. The remaining one is crippled and was almost murdered. My daughters have been put through unspeakable things.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She laughed again. A laugh that could have frozen any man’s blood. He was frozen. He couldn’t move, could barely think.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And what was it all for?” she asked, tilting her head. “Was it some sort of revenge against me, a twisted attempt to get what you wanted despite that I did not love you back? Or was it simply because you wanted the world to burn so that at the end of it all you could climb on top of the ashes and rule? Was it perhaps both?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I would never hurt you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please don’t lie. You must have known that if you started a war that included my family I would get hurt in one way or another even if I did not die. Or did you think that when it was all over I would be alive and well, ready for you to finally claim me as your own? Did you think that with my whole family dead and you in a powerful position I would finally choose you? You are delirious. You think you’re clever with your schemes and secrets, but in reality you are mad. And if you’re not...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She spun around and was suddenly standing there. She wasn’t a reflection, she was standing and looking at him. She took a step towards the bed and he could feel himself crawl back against the headboard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The smile was gone, instead her face was twisted with rage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then I shall make you mad. I shall haunt you from sunset to sunrise every night. You shall never know peace again, only terror. And then one morning they will find you dead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She walked briskly towards the bed and he pushed himself backwards as much as he could without falling off it. He wanted to scream but the air never left his lungs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But that relief you will only know after I have driven all the sanity from your mind, after I have taken all that is you and broken it. What you feel now, the fear that has taken hold of you, is nothing compared to what you will feel once I am done with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She leaned over him, smiling once more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Aren’t you glad we are to spend so many nights together, my darling Petyr? Was that not what you wanted all those years ago in Riverrun?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He could only whimper. He didn’t know the correct answer, did she want a yes or a no? And what would the consequences of a wrong answer be?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please” was all he could say. “Don’t hurt me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No amount of begging will save you. I shall hurt you as you have hurt others, and I will enjoy every moment of it. No one will be able to help you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She vanished just as quickly as she had appeared. All that remained was the blood on the looking glass. What he had previously thought was just meaningless shapes had turned into words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>We send our regards</em>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night, he could just sit there and stare. She was still there even though he could not see her, he was sure of it. Shadows moved through the room, grabbed at him and whispered. Whispered of what he had done, what they would do to him once they got hold of him. He thought that he could see familiar shapes among them, hear familiar voices.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Time had never passed so slowly, Petyr Baelish had never been through a worse night. And he had never known a greater relief than when he could see light between the heavy curtains. The shadows seemed to disappear back into the dark corners of the room at the contact of light and for the first time in many hours he could breathe properly. But the relief didn’t live long, because he turned his eyes to the looking glass again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>I will be back as soon as the sun sets</em>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <em>Love, Cat</em>
  </h2>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>